


no other version of me i would rather to be tonight

by soleadotris



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, First Kiss, House Party, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, rafael is smitten y'all, sonny is in euphoria makeup bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleadotris/pseuds/soleadotris
Summary: rafael and sonny get cozy at a party.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	no other version of me i would rather to be tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my sweet babies onerva and ritz for encouraging me to finish this even though i thought it was dumb. ily dorks sm.
> 
> title is from Jackie and Wilson by Hozier

Rafael lets himself into Olivia’s home, making his way past the couple making out on the couch, into the kitchen where he finds the birthday girl herself engrossed in a conversation with her girlfriend, Rita, that looked like it had more hand movements than words.

“Hey, Rafa!” Olivia spots him, her entire face lighting up as she shouts over the loud music, making her way over to him. She kisses his cheek, once, twice. “I’m so glad you could make it. I’m going crazy over here without you.” Rafael smiles as they make their way to the kitchen table where an assortment of drinks lay spread out. “Shots?” he wiggles his eyebrows at her, already grabbing the vodka with a smile. “Bring it, lawyer boy.” Olivia narrows her eyes playfully, sloppily pouring out the liquor into shot glasses. Rafael tips his head back, the burning of the shot warming him up. Yeah, he’s going to have fun tonight.

“Hey, wanna dance?” Olivia shouts in his ear, just as some upbeat Catfish and The Bottlemen song starts blasting through the house. “Please, is that even a question?” Rafael yells back and drags her through to the makeshift dancefloor in the living room. As he saunters to where the music is the loudest, Rafael passes the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen in his life. Tall, blue-eyed Sonny Carisi in the prettiest purple skirt. Sonny winks at him as he passes, Rafael smiles like an idiot. Before Rafael can follow him, he’s pulled to dance by the hand by Liv. Surrounded by bodies pressing up against him to the heavy bass from the speakers makes Rafael feel alive, it’s been ages since he just let go and had some fun.

After a while, as the party dims down, Raf makes his way to the backyard and flops into one of the chairs surrounding the fire blazing. Not really interested in the conversation Mikey, Fin, Amanda, and Katriona were having, he leans back to watch the stars. It’s a beautiful night, warm enough but with a slight breeze, the muffled music, conversation around him and the fire crackling makes him feel warm inside.

“Hey, Sonny!” Rafael hears Mikey call out, “care to join us?” Rafael sits up, eyes watching the tall blue-eyed man from earlier walk over, careful to not step on any dandelions with his purple Vans. He stops in front of Rafael, tilts his head and smiles brightly. Rafael’s heart skips a beat. “Is this seat taken?” Sonny asks. Rafael looks around slowly, down at himself and slowly up the man’s pastel purple skirt and crop-top clad body. “Uh, that’s my lap.” Rafael says awkwardly. “And that wasn’t a no,” Sonny shrugs, settling himself down on Rafael’s lap. Rafael smirks softly at Sonny’s bravado and leans back to let the man claim his seat. The drinks and conversation flow easily between them all. Rafael’s never really been close with Sonny, Amanda and Katriona but they’re all mutual friends because of Olivia and Rita.

“So, Sonny, where are you from?” Rafael asks, as Sonny turns in Raf’s lap to face him a bit. Rafael notices Sonny’s eyelids are coloured with vibrant purple eyeshadow, sparkly purple glitter framing his eyes like starbursts “I’m from sunny Staten Island—”

“Boo! New York City supremacy, man!”

“Hey, at least our rats can swim, Odafin!” Sonny yells back, his accent thick, grin huge. Rafael’s chest shakes with laughter and Sonny smiles at him, eyes crinkling, a bit of glitter fluttering around them. The purple eyeshadow really makes Sonny’s eyes brighter and Rafael kinda wants to kiss him.

“Ugh, I love this song,” Mike yells out into the open air.

“You’ve said that about every song so far, Mikey.” Rafael smiles at his goofy friend. Sonny leans back, resting his back against Rafael’s chest, his head a soft press against the space between Rafael’s head and shoulder. Rafael can feel him laugh. Rafael’s arm rests against Sonny’s slim waist.

“Hey, Raf?” Sonny looks up at him, Rafael smiles down at him, eyes tracing the intricate details of his eyeliner.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know that there’s probably an alternate universe where we know each other better?”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t that mean that there’s another alternate universe where we never even met? Or where we hate each other?”

“Nah,” Sonny tilts his head to the side, smiling softly, “there’s no universe where I could ever hate you, Rafi.”

Rafael snorts and sighs, “You’ve always had too much faith in me, Sonny”

Sonny turns his body to face Rafael, slinging his legs on either side of Rafael’s lap so that he’s straddling him. “No, listen—”

“I’m listening, _soleado_.”

Sonny giggles, “No, you’ve gotta _listen_.”

Rafael cups Sonny’s face gently between his hands, thumbs running gently across his smooth, sparkly cheeks, feeling Sonny’s bright smile under his fingers. “I’m listening, baby.”

Sonny grasps Rafael’s cold hand and lines it up against his own warm one. “I want to live in the space between our palms, in that tiny little universe where we’re happy and basking in the glow of each other.”

“Sonny, I—” The song changes, a muffled Hozier croons from inside the house. Rafael watches as Sonny’s fingers twitch in the air with happiness. He sings along, “ _Baaaabe, there's something lonesome about you, something so wholesome about you_ ,” Sonny smirks a little as he leans in close to Rafael’s face, and completes the lyrics softly, “ _Get closer to me_.”

Rafael kisses him.

They kiss like they’ve been plunged in the icy sea, sharing each other’s air and clutching to each other like a lifeline. Rafael can hear the whooping and cheering coming from their Kat and Mike and smiles into the kiss when Fin yells out a chuckling, “Finally!”

Sonny blushes when they break away from the kiss, the flushed tinge of pink highlights the purple eyeshadow and glitter decorating his pretty face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rafael whispers breathlessly.

“You make me feel beautiful, Raf.”

Rafael lunges forward again, capturing Sonny’s lips with his own. Sonny smiles, enjoying the intense blaze of their universes crashing into each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, friends. kudos and comments are appreciated and you can find me on twitter @soleadobarba.


End file.
